


The Road Home

by clockwork_knight



Series: Surrender [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_knight/pseuds/clockwork_knight
Summary: A continuation of Surrender. Bonnie has escaped his torment and now faces a long difficult road to recovery but there are hidden dangers along the way





	

This is part two of Surrender, the continuation. 

AU, Cyborg anthros, mentions\flash backs of mild torture and non con, M\M, disturbing themes, dark themes, Possible typos, errors. I am not perfect

Takes place during the gap between FNAF 2-3.

No humanizations and none of them are possessed  
\------------------------------------

The tattered veils of unconsciousness parted, slowly releasing his mind from its cold dark grip and pushed him back into the waking word. Pain ripped into his chest, arm and side like a wild animal, its acid coated teeth sinking deep into his flesh. 

He opened his eyes a fraction, closing them again with a wince at the stab of dim light. It knife through his skull like a blade. He opened his eyes again a moment latter. This time the room stayed still. He lifted his head a bit, wincing when the slight movement pulled at matted fur and looked around at his surroundings. The shadow shrouded room was large and oddly comforting. The light of street lamp coming through the windows made strange shadows dance across the floor and wall. 

Bonnie tried to move his left arm, but the numbness faded and agony flashed through his ribs as soon as his muscles shifted. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain still for a moment, waiting for the pain to subside. Gingerly he lifted the arm, fingers brushing against the thick swathe of bandages wrapped around his chest, the gentle probing stirred up a dull thudding ache of bruises and broken bone. 

‘Fucker ran me over.’ he growled softly to himself. He let the arm fall limply back onto the bed and let out a long sigh. 

Something moved in his peripheral vision, and he turned his head to see someone slumped over in a chair next to the bed, a book resting forgotten in his lap. He recognized the unruly sandy-brown hair and a name popped into his mind. Jeremy. 

He was safe now and Mike could never hurt him again. 

He tried to say something but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and dried saliva coated his lips and words refused to leave his vocalizer. After a few attempts he gave up. Maybe it was best he didn’t wake the human up. He looked exhausted. Likely from worrying about him. 

A faint twinge of guilt spread through his mind. He wasn’t worth worrying about. 

With a sigh he settled a bit, letting the warmth and comfort of the bed slowly lull him back to sleep. Each blink became longer until he couldn’t open his eyes again, and the darkness took him back, sweeping over him like a thick and dense blanket.


End file.
